1. Technical Field
This disclosure is directed to a washing machine, and more specifically, to a washing machine with a lid assembly which may increase reliability, stability, and convenience of use.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a washing machine may include a laundry washer which gets rid of contaminants from clothing or bedding (hereinafter, referred to as “laundry”) using a chemical action between water and detergent and a mechanical action, and a dryer which dries wet laundry using air heated by a heater and a mechanical action. Also, a washing machine may have both a washing function and a drying function. Further, a washing machine may also include a refresher which sprays hot steam to laundry to prevent allergies. A washing machine may include various devices that exert physical or chemical actions to laundry to clean the laundry.
Washing machines may be categorized based on the location of a laundry entrance hole. For example, top load type washing machine have a laundry entrance hole at an upper surface of a cabinet and wash the laundry by a rotational water current generated when a washing tub rotates. Drum type washing machines have a laundry entrance hole at a front surface of a cabinet and wash the laundry by dropping the laundry in a drum while rotating the drum.
A lid assembly is arranged at an upper side of the cabinet of a top load type washing machine to open and close the laundry entrance hole.